Reunion I Will Never Forget
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Austin moved to Hollywood when he was fourteen to make it as a star. But, four years later, when he goes home and sees his best friend Ally for the first time since he left, why does she feel strange when she's around him? Any why does her dad make her get a lock on her door when he stays at their house? And what is the meaning of Trish's 'present? TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I have other fics going on that I should probably be focusing on...but I just got this idea in my head and had to go with it :) Hope you like it.**

**This is a TWO-SHOT! Okay? A TWO SHOT! Just to avoid confusion, although unlike my one-shot people got confused about, this one isn't much of a cliffhanger in the end...**

**There is another chapter! Already written, just much shorter! It was too long to be a one-shot, so I split it at a place I thought was good to stop. Sorry :/**

**Review lots and I will update the next chapter quickly! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. :(**

Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Hey, Ally, you'll never guess what?" Austin said excitedly over the phone. I smiled at his childish tone.

"What?" I asked him, mimicking his excited tone.

"I'm visiting you in Miami!" he exclaimed, and I squealed. I could see why this was exciting; this would be the first time we had seen each other for four years!

Years ago, Austin lived in Miami and we were best friends, alongside Dez and Trish. Then, when I was thirteen and he was fourteen, just at the age where our best friend feelings were beginning to develop into something more, Austin got a record deal and left Miami for LA. He tried to pull strings so that I could come to, but the world of Hollywood had no need for yet another amateur song writer. He almost turned it down, but I made him take it. I couldn't let him pass up such a huge opportunity.

He's visited since, but I've always been somewhere else. His schedule is so hectic that he can never plan ahead much, so his visits are usually surprise. Not this time, though, apparently.

"Really? Why?" I asked him once I had managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Yeah, really. See, I had to cancel a concert last week because I lost my voice, and the doctor says if I don't rest my voice it could turn into something serious…" he sighed, and I felt for him. Austin lived to perform, that's why he's so famous. He put everything he has into his performances, and he is more than rewarded for it.

And of course, who didn't know about the infamous 'cancelled concert'? It was turned into a huge scandal; some people even went as far as saying he was dead. Austin had never cancelled a concert, even when he had mono this once and his voice came out all weird and he had to do half the songs sat down. So it was a huge deal when he cancelled.

"Oh my Gosh, are you going to be okay?" I asked him. To other people it would sound like I was asking him if he would be okay health-wise, but he knew what I meant. Anything that prevented him from performing was wrong. He would go crazy if he couldn't perform for long; and that was just when he was small time, when I still wrote his songs and Trish still managed him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess it's a choice between taking a short break now or having to quit for good." He said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was still depressed about it.

"So when are you coming?" I asked him.

"The day after tomorrow. They wanted to do tomorrow, but there's more chance of paparazzi on a Saturday, and they want me to stay out of the press for a while too, so Sunday it is." He explained. I smiled, and then frowned.

"But, Austin, your parents just went on a holiday. They won't be back for another two weeks." I told him.

"What? Since when do they go on holiday?" he asked, sounding hurt. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So, what, you didn't bother to call your parents and ask them if you could stay?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to surprise them. I just assumed they would be home."

See, when Austin first went to Hollywood his parents went with him. But they found that the studios were near where Austin's aunt lived, and since his parents were far from happy with the move, he went to live with her and his parents came back to Miami.

"Well that was kind of stupid, Austin. Never mind, though. They'll no doubt be willing to come back early to see you." I told him. He sighed.

"But I don't want to ruin their holiday." He moaned. I sighed, thinking, before coming up with the perfect solution.

"Lucky for you, you have a best friend with a spare bedroom!" I said happily. He smiled.

"Really, Ally? Would your dad mind?" he asked. I frowned.

"Why would he mind? You've stayed at my place before."

"Yeah, when we were kids. We're, like, eighteen now. It's a little different."

"I'm still seventeen."

"Whatever. It's still different. And we haven't seen each other for four years. Your dad might not like the idea…" he said. I scoffed.

"My dad likes to think I'm still an innocent ten-year-old who makes daisy chains and wears princess dresses."

"Tell me the truth…you still make daisy chains, don't you?" he asked.

"Maybe…but I don't wear princess dresses." I laughed.

"I'll bet you looked like a princess in your prom dress. I'm sorry I missed that, you know. I should have been there for your prom." He sighed. I shrugged, then realised he couldn't see me.

"Don't feel bad. It wasn't that great. That's why I never told you about it."

"I still bet you looked like a princess. It sounds lame, I know, but I always thought you looked like a princess. When you were in your denim dungarees, covered in mud and soaked through, I still thought you looked like a princess." He said. I was touched; Austin never usually said things like that. Sweet things.

"Thanks Austin. And I always thought you looked like a prince." I joked, making him chuckle.

"I haven't exactly been acting like a prince, though." He sighed. I frowned.

"Are you referring to your womaniser status? Because I'll always give you the benefit of the doubt and you know that, but if what I've heard is true…"

"I don't want you to think less of me, Ally, but yeah, most of it is true. But I don't use girls. I date them because I like them, and then…I just realise they aren't right for me. I do try to be less public about it, but I'm not the most tactful person…especially when it comes to breaking up with people." He sighed. I laughed at his serious understatement.

"Austin, you left one girl a sticky note on her fridge saying 'it's not working, and I left because I don't want you to slap me. Sorry. –Austin'. 'Not the most tactful' is the biggest understatement I've ever heard." I laughed. He groaned.

"That was bad, wasn't it? God, I'm a horrible person." He sighed. I smiled.

"No, you're not. You feel bad about it, and you didn't realise how bad it was in the first place. Others may not see this side of you, but I do. So I know enough to tell you that you aren't a horrible person. You just need a few lessons in dealing with the ladies." I reassured him.

"Thanks, Ally. So, are you sure your dad won't mind?" he asked.

"Positive. He'll probably be pleased."

"Great. I'll get the limo driver to drop me off at your place." He said. I grinned; this was really happening. Not only was I seeing my best friend for the first time in four years, but he was going to be staying in the same house as me! We would be able to spend so much more time together!

"See you on Sunday!" I said happily, before hanging up. I locked my phone and collapsed on the bed, grinning madly. Then I frowned; it had been four years! What if we had changed so much we didn't get along anymore? Yeah, we've spoken on the phone three times a week since he left, but maybe things will be different face to face? What if he thinks I'm ugly now? I know what he looks like still, obviously, from all the tabloids and stuff, but he hasn't seen me since he left. And, in all fairness, everyone looks different in person.

I was almost hitting a full-blown panic attack when Trish burst into my room.

"Ally-what's up?" she shouted. That's what I love about Trish; she's always loud and happy. She's great at cheering me up without even trying. Which is perfect for when I'm upset about something I don't want to tell her about.

"I'm so worried, Trish!" I wailed.

"About what?" she asked, sitting next to me. I sighed.

"Austin is coming to visit, and he's staying here." I said quickly. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"He is! Oh my God, I've missed him so much! Dez has been driving me crazy; without Austin here, he has so much more time to annoy me! I can't wait to get him out of my hair for a while." she said excitedly.

"Trish, Dez is your boyfriend." I reminded her. She shrugged.

"So? Sometimes you get tired of even the people you love the most. Anyway, what are you worried about?" she asked me.

"Well, we haven't seen each other for four years, so what if we don't get along so well?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're being stupid. You talk so much, sometimes I think you talk to Austin more than you talk to me." She said.

"Yeah, but that's over the phone. It's different in person. And if we don't get along, we can't exactly avoid each other."

"Why not?"

"Because he's staying here!"

"Oh, I see-wait, what?"

"He's staying here, in the spare room…" I said slowly. Her eyes widened.

"And your dad is okay with that?" she asked, disbelieving. I was confused; why was she reacting so strangely.

"Well, I haven't asked him yet, but why wouldn't he be okay?"

"Because, Ally, you guys are grown up now! Something could happen!" she hissed, eyebrows raised. I understood what she was saying, and winced.

"Come on, Trish, we're just friends. You know that. I'm not attracted to Austin!" I protested. She scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Come on, Ally, everyone always expected you and Austin to fall in love and get married and stuff. There's no way your dad will be okay with him staying her…just down the hall…with no lock on your doors…" she hinted. I groaned.

"Gross, Trish, seriously! He'll be fine with it! " I protested, although I was believing it less and less by the second.

…

As it turned out, dad was fine with Austin staying here. On one condition; I had to have a lock put on my door. I had thought he was joking, until some guy turned up at the house to do it. I couldn't complain, though; I had agreed to it.

I spent the day helping my dad to clean the house. Translation; I cleaned the house while my dad watched TV and 'supervised'. Once the house was reasonably clean I pulled the sofa bed open and put covers and pillows on it. I could have done it when Austin got here, but since dad had given me the day off work I had nothing else to do. And I had to keep busy else I would just get worried and panic all over again. And this time Trish couldn't help me out, since she was grounded. Something to do with stealing from the shop she got a job in.

I lay back on my bed, headphones in, trying not to think. It was only eleven o'clock, but I found I was exhausted. I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep.

…

"Ally! There's a limo outside!" my dad yelled, jolting me from my sleep. I sat up, gasping, and rubbed my eyes. I checked the time and saw that it was eight. Then I comprehended what my dad had said, and jumped up. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Dad was in his chair, watching TV, and I rolled my eyes. So lazy, he couldn't even get up to open the door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

I froze. Austin was stood there, hand raised to knock, face instantly lighting up in a grin when he saw me.

"Ally!" he shouted, throwing his arms around me. I gasped, frozen for a second, before relaxing and hugging him back. I breathed in, head reeling at his familiar scent. Even now, at eighteen years old, he still smelt like mud and cupcakes.

When he eventually pulled away and stood back, blushing a little, I looked him over. And I was shocked. Gone was the childish chubbiness; he was taller, and muscly. I knew he worked out, but the pictures don't do him justice. He was wearing a stripy blue T-shirt, more like his old style than what he wears now he's famous, and ripped jeans. His face was sharper, features more defined. He had no spots to speak of, but he never did. And his hair…it had grown since he was fourteen, and even though I had seen it in the pictures I still couldn't help but love the way it just flopped into his eyes just perfectly. I know girls who would kill for hair that colour.

"Erm, Ally…?" he said my name, smiling nervously. I shook my head, blushing. I'd been staring at him.

"Sorry, Austin. It's just…wow. You look...different." I breathed, blushing again.

"Speak for yourself." He replied, looking me up and down pointedly. Suddenly I felt self-conscious, and it became all too clear why Trish and my dad were so worried…when I told Trish I wasn't attracted to Austin, I wasn't expecting him to look like this. The next few days were going to be long…actually, he never said how long he was staying.

"Anyway, erm…how long were you staying for?" I asked him. He smiled, glancing over his shoulder then grabbing my arms and moving us both out of the doorway to let two men past with two big suitcases each. My eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, sheepish.

"Well, erm, I know it looks like a lot of stuff, but I wasn't planning to stay longer than a week or two…if that's okay, of course." he muttered. I smiled. I could tell he was nervous, worried I had thought he meant a couple of days.

"You can stay for as long as you'd like." I said, smiling genuinely. He grinned back, hugging me again and making my breath hitch. I heard his own breathing speed up, but put it down to the excitement.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ears, making me shiver. I blushed, pulling away and wrapping my arms around me, acting like I was cold even though it was about seventy degrees outside.

"Wow, I'm cold, aren't you cold?" I muttered, moving to shut the door. Her laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Same old Ally." He murmured. I blushed again.

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked, noticing the men carrying Austin's luggage were waiting patiently by the stairs. He nodded, gesturing to the two men to follow as I led him up the stairs.

"Oh, Ally, this is Frankie and Benny, my bodyguards. Frankie and Benny, this is Ally." He introduced us. My eyes widened.

"Frankie and Benny? Like the ice cream?" I asked excitedly. The two scary looking men chuckled, and I instantly felt less nervous.

"Actually, our names are Fred and Paul," the taller one said as I stopped outside the guest room and ushered them inside.

"Yeah, but Fred and Paul are crappy names. Frankie and Benny are much more fun." Austin protested. My eyes widened.

"Austin!" I protested, but Fred and Paul laughed, and the shorter one, Paul, ruffled Austin's hair.

"He might be eighteen, but mentally he's only eight." He said fondly, and I smiled. Austin had a way of making everything seem charming. It was good to see that hadn't changed.

"I thought maybe he would have grown up a little after four years, but apparently he hasn't changed a bit." I joked. Austin looked offended as the two men chuckled.

"Hey, I've grown up! Ask anyone." He muttered. I grinned.

"Oh, I know you've grown up physically, but mentally, it's debatable." I said, poking him in the side. He doubled over, squirming, as I chuckled. Fred and Paul, or Frankie and Benny, looked puzzled as he wriggled around and finally managed to stand up, face contorted in a frown. I looked at them, shrugging.

"He's always been sensitive there." I explained. Austin glared at me, rubbing his side.

"The only thing I haven't missed about you is having someone who knows everything about me. And I mean _everything._" He muttered. I chuckled.

"You know you love me really. Besides, you know everything about me too." I said innocently. He smirked at me.

"Yeah…which is how I know to do this!" he yelled, pouncing on me and tickling the small of my back. I shrieked, trying to get away from him, but only tripped and sent us both falling to the floor, laughing like lunatics. Frankie and Benny looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Well, I guess we'll live you kids to it…" Frankie said as they stepped over us and walked out. I tried to get away from Austin so I could apologise and offer them food or drink, but by now he had wrapped his arms around my waist and was tickling me in all the spots I had always been extra ticklish in.

Eventually he stopped and we both sat against the doorframe, smiling and panting.

"I've missed that." He said, looking me in the eyes. I smiled.

"I have too. I've missed you, Austin." I sighed. He smiled.

"I know. I've missed you too. I wish you could have come with me. Sometimes I miss you so much I wish I hadn't gone to LA at all." He admitted, hanging his head. I frowned, lifting his head back up.

"Austin, this was the best thing that ever happened to you. I mean, you would have gotten other offers, but if you had passed that up who knows what would have happened? You're rich and famous for doing the thing you love the most in the world. You can't regret that."

"I know. I just…sometimes it feels like people only want to know me because I'm famous. And everyone I meet who I could be friends with thinks they already know me, through my music. I don't even write my music! And all the girls I meet think they're in love with me! I miss having you and Trish around. You two would never fall in love with me." He said. I nodded in agreement and saw some fleeting emotion pass on his face, but it was gone before I even had chance to acknowledge it, so I forgot about it.

"You'll find someone, Austin. The amount of girls you date, one of them will eventually turn out to be the one for you." I said brightly, feeling a slight pang of some unknown emotion. I brushed it aside, leaning forward to pull my best friend in for a much-needed hug. He hugged me back, and I felt something I had never felt before. Usually our hugs were completely platonic, friendly hugs only. But this…I felt heat wherever his body was in contact with my own, and I felt tingly all over. I hadn't felt like this before. I pulled away and frowned at him, confused. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked me. I shrugged, looking away and getting to my feet.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go do something. Do you wanna go see if Trish is at work?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Did she finally manage to keep a job?" he asked. I shook my head sadly.

"Nope. But they're lasting longer…the last one lasted a week. Then she got arrested for stealing ice-cream. Apparently that was the only reason she turned up…to steal the ice cream." I sighed. Austin laughed, and then frowned.

"Wait, she didn't go to prison, right?" he asked.

"Nah, her mom made her apologise and then paid the store twice as much as the ice-cream she stole would have cost. They dropped the charges after that, but Trish got grounded for a week. And knowing Trish's mom, that means she's out today."

"When did the week start?"

"Yesterday."

"Sounds like Trish's mom." Her mom always dropped punishments after a maximum of a day; she was just too soft. And too lazy to keep checking Trish was still in the house.

"She's probably got another job already, though, so if we just go to the mal we'll probably run into her."

"Don't you have to work at Sonic Boom today?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Dad, in one of his rare acts of kindness, said we could have the first couple days off to get you settled in. But after that, we're both working there. For you to earn your keep, you know." I shrugged.

"Well I'm willing to work, but I can pay your dad too…" he offered. I shook my head.

"No, you're a friend! You can't pay! Just don't offer my dad…he'll accept it." I sighed. He laughed.

"Sounds like your dad. Always looking for way to earn money." He laughed. I nodded.

"And never willing to spend any. Which is why I was so surprised when he shelled out for that lock…" I muttered, mostly to myself, but Austin caught it.

"What lock?" he asked. I blushed, knowing how it would sound if I told him.

"Nothing, just…okay, you're going to think it's stupid, which it is, but this was all my dad." I told him.

"What is it?"

"Well…the only condition of you staying here is that I had to get a lock on my bedroom door…you know, because we're both older now, and my dad's very protective." I told him, looking down. He was silent for a second, before laughing a little.

"I don't think it was stupid. In fact, it was probably a really good idea." He said quietly. I looked up at him, shocked.

"W-w-why?" I stuttered. He smirked at me, shaking his head.

"Have you seen yourself lately, Ally?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. He laughed disbelievingly.

"Wow, Ally, you really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He shrugged it off. I thought for a second, trying to figure out what he said, but was distracted when I felt someone throw an arm around my shoulder.

"Austin!" Dez squealed, hugging us both awkwardly from behind before letting go so I could move and he could hug his best friend. Trish walked over behind him and hugged Austin too.

"I missed you, Blondie." Trish said, a strangely affectionate tone to her voice as she used his old nickname.

"Missed you too Frizzy." He replied, hugging her back.

I smiled at the reunion, wishing that it could be that easy for me too. I mean, it was at first, but now…I couldn't stop thinking about that hug, and about how I felt…and whether he felt it too. And with what he just said…if he meant what I think he meant when he said the lock was a 'really good idea'. I sighed loudly, and they all looked at me.

"You okay Ally?" asked Trish. I smiled reassuringly.

"Just tired I guess." I shrugged.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" I asked them. Trish smiled.

"Let's go back to your place, Ally. We can hang out there…it's a Sunday, so there's nothing to do around here." She looked around the mall disdainfully, gaze lingering on one particular store. I sighed.

"Did you get fired from somewhere already?" I asked her. She frowned.

"No, actually. Fleur's Flower's refused to give me a job." She admitted. I laughed.

"I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time, Trish."

"I guess. Maybe I'll have to move on to the next mall." She shrugged. I laughed.

"Or you could get a job and actually work." I suggested. She looked at me horrified, as if I had suggest she cut off all her hair and make a doll.

"I think I'll stick to my idea…" she said, shaking her head. I laughed, and so did Austin. Dez just looked around like he had no idea what was going on, which he probably didn't.

"Come on then, guys, let's go back to my place." I said.

…

"See you tomorrow Trish! Bye Dez!" I called after them as they walked down the street. I watched them until they reached the corner, being over-protective and worrisome as usual. When they were out of sight I shut the door quietly, trying not to wake my dad, and jumped as I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. I screamed, before a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh." Austin whispered in my ear, and I relaxed. I was a little embarrassed about overreacting, but mostly I found it funny. And even though I didn't understand the trails of heat his hands left on my body, I knew they had nothing to do with anger.

"You scared me Austin!" I hissed.

"I know. Sheesh. Who else would it have been?" he whispered. I shrugged, becoming increasingly aware that his hands were still on my waist Eventually he must have realised, because he pulled away and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"What do you wanna do now? It's a little early to go to bed." He asked. It was half eight, and Trish and Dez had only left because Trish's mom wanted her back and Dez didn't want to have to walk home alone in the dark.

"I don't know. I suppose we could play another game…" I suggested. He grinned.

"You're on. I'm gonna beat you this time, though. I swear." He muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what you said the last thirty times…and you lost every time." I reminded him, running past him and up the stairs. I heard him run after me, but he didn't catch me until I had reached my bedroom. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Don't dis my Carz Extreme skills, Dawson. I will beat you one day." He muttered, and I shivered at the feel of his breath on my ear. He was so tall now. I hadn't really noticed it before now, but he was, like, more than a head taller than me. And I liked it. I liked the way I had to look up to look into his eyes. I felt…protected.

"Maybe…when I'm dead. Although I'm younger than you, so I'll live longer than you anyway."

"Yeah, but I can drive and you can't." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything."

"I can drive, so I can run you over with my limo. Then I can beat you at Carz Extreme." He joked, elbowing me. I rolled my eyes.

"You do realise that if I'm dead I can't play against you…and if I don't play, you can't beat me." I explained. He frowned, thinking.

"Oh. Yeah." He looked sad. I shook my head.

"Do you wanna play or not?" I asked him. He grinned.

"I call the green car." He shouted, jumping on my bed and grabbing his controller. I sat next to him and picked up the other one.

Four games later, I felt my head drop onto Austin's shoulder. I was so tired I didn't even comprehend what I was doing, and I slowly felt myself falling asleep…until Austin won the game, that is.

"Woot woot! Oh yeah! Austin Moon is the Best Ever!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. I winced as I opened my eyes and I glared at him.

"Sleeping Ally over here." I muttered. He looked apologetic, then his face fell completely.

"Wait, you fell asleep? Is that the only reason I won?" he asked me, sitting down and looking depressed. I nodded, patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Sorry Austin. I'm just too good." I shrugged. He laughed.

"You're modest too." He joked.

"Shut up." I said, pushing him sideways. He pushed me back, a little harder than necessary, and I squeaked as I fell off the bed completely. Yes, that's right. I squeaked.

"Austin!" I shouted. He collapsed in laughter as I glared at him.

"Ally, you just squeaked!" he gasped. I scowled.

"Because you just pushed me off the bed." I yelled back at him, but couldn't help laughing with him. I was in a bit of a funny position. My feet were still on the bed, but my back and head were on the floor, my arms out either side of me. Austin offered his hand and I took it, letting him pull me back onto the bed.

"Nice panties." He whispered in my ear. I slapped his arm, blushing. I'd never wished that I hadn't been wearing a skirt more than I did right now. At least I was wearing nice panties-if they were horrible I would have been twice as embarrassed.

Austin jumped a little as his phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Trish says to answer your phone. She's text you four times in the last ten minutes." He said. I grabbed it and realised that she was wrong; she'd texted me five times. They all said the same though.

_**Have fun tonight…I left you a present in your dresser drawer **_

I groaned, assuming it would be something stupid and embarrassing.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Trish. Apparently she left me a present in my dresser drawer." I told him.

"Aren't you gonna see what it is?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really care. It'll be something stupid and embarrassing." He smiled, then jumped off the bed and ran over to my dresser. I considered stopping him, but he was already opening it so I just groaned and prepared to be embarrassed. I wasn't, even in my wildest dreams, expecting it to be what it was…

**REVIEW for second and final chapter! Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here you go! Chapter two! This story is now officialy finished! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter...this was going to be a long one-shot, but I figured that if I made it too long people would be put off, so I split it. I hope you like this, though! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line...but If I could buy Austin and Ally for £200, I'll have that at Christmas... **

Chapter 2

Austin POV

My eyebrows shot up. I couldn't decide whether to laugh or be embarrassed. I just picked up the little box and turned to Ally, asking her with my eyes. I watched as her expression went from confusion to horror to humiliation. She jumped off the bed and was in front of me within seconds, snatching the box and looking at it, before hiding it behind her back and smiling sheepishly.

"Ha…I'm gonna kill her." She muttered as she walked back over to her bed and tossed the box in the trash.

"Can I…erm…ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why would Trish give you a box of condoms?" I asked. She looked at me, an 'isn't it obvious' expression on her face, before she shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Trish seems to have this idea that because we're both older now, us being in the same house means we're gonna fall in love." She shrugged.

"Trish wouldn't give you condoms if she thought all we'd be doing was fall in love…" I said, smirking as I sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, well…I told her it was stupid. We're just friends. Right?" she asked, looking to me for confirmation. I should have nodded, or said yes. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have shrugged.

"I don't know. Are we just friends?" I asked her, my voice quiet. Her head snapped up and she looked me in the eyes.

"I, erm…I thought we were." She whispered. I should have smiled, acted like I was joking. But I didn't.

"So did I. But apparently no-one else does. Your dad made you put a lock on your door; Trish gave you a box of condoms…" I muttered. She shivered.

"Well, I, erm…maybe they're just joking. They know we're just friends."

"Or maybe they know that no matter how much we try to tell ourselves we are, we will never be 'just friends'…?" I suggested. Her breath caught and I realised I was leaning towards her.

"Maybe…" she whispered. I smiled.

"You want to know what I think?" I asked her huskily. I don't know what I was thinking; all I know is that I definitely wasn't thinking with my brain…

"What?" she whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear her.

"I think there's only one way for us to find out…"

"How?" she breathed.

"Like this." I whispered, and then I did the unthinkable. I kissed her. I kissed my best friend. I kissed Ally Dawson.

And it was pretty damn amazing.

I felt her gasp and her hands flew to the back of my neck. I put my hands on her waist and moved my thumb in soft circles over the smooth skin there. She shivered and pulled herself closer to me. I groaned as she tugged on my hair and bit her lip. Her eyes flew open and widened, and then she was pulling away, jumping off the bed, and rushing over to the other side of the room. I stared after her, confused.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head, looking at me as she leant against the wall and took a deep breath.

"I think…I think we're doing this wrong. We're supposed to be best friends. I haven't seen you for four years. And I…I don't want to be another one of those girls you mess with and dump. I value our friendship more than that." She whispered. I felt hurt when she said that; she knew I didn't do that to girls. She's the only one I told the real reason I had so many girlfriends.

"You know I don't do that, Ally. I told you what happens. I don't 'mess around' and I don't 'dump' them. I break up with them. There's a difference. I don't do it just to hurt them." I whispered. She looked at me.

"I know, Austin. I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now. Before you left…I didn't feel this way. I didn't feel like I was on fire every time you touched me. I didn't feel like standing on my tiptoes and kissing you every time you stand behind me. And I didn't feel like kissing you all the time." she told me. I smiled.

"Guess what? I did. Well, not all those things. But I was definitely attracted to you. And now…I think it's gotten ten times stronger while we've been apart. When I first saw you earlier, when you opened the door…I almost didn't recognise you. I was expecting the same old Ally I knew four years ago, skinny, no figure, flat-chested, one-of-the-guys Ally. What I got was you, seventeen year old Ally, with boobs and a body to die for."

"And I was expecting short, skinny Austin with a baby face and puppy fat. And what I got was eighteen year old, tall, muscly, grown up Austin." She replied. I could see I had embarrassed her by mentioning her boobs, but I couldn't help it. They were the first thing I noticed. I remember thinking; 'Wow. She's grown' the minute she opened the door.

"I guess we both got more than we bargained for." I sighed. She smiled.

"I should have known better, I guess. You're all over the press." she sighed. I laughed.

"God, please tell me you don't read those stupid interviews and stuff? Half the stuff is made up, and what I did say is twisted to sound stupid. And don't even get me started on the pictures…I'm pretty sure they take some guy's body and edit my face and pants on. There's no way I am as buff as I look in those pictures." I joked. She laughed.

"I don't really read magazines. Why, do they print a lot of shirtless pictures?" she asked me. I scoffed, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"I swear, I did one topless photo shoot and now apparently I'm willing to take my shirt off whenever someone points a camera at me. It's unbelievable." I complained. She just laughed.

"How many 'morning after' scandals have you had?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Seventeen. And I've gotten three different girls pregnant. You want to know the funniest thing?" I asked. She was a little shocked at the revelation, but nodded and walked over to me anyway.

"I'm still a virgin." I mock-whispered.

Ally POV

I froze, unable to believe what I was hearing. I mean, I hadn't exactly imagined Austin having sex. But I had always just assumed that he had, you know, done the deed…being a famous rock star with thousands of female fans. I was relieved to know he hadn't actually gotten three girls pregnant, though.

"Are you really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I swear on my life." he said seriously.

"Wow. Okay, this should be really weird. You just told me you were a virgin. Best friends shouldn't talk about that kind of stuff." I said, shaking my head. He rolled his eyes and looked at me, annoyed.

"Come on, Ally, I think we're past the point of pretending we're still best friends. I've said no to some of the hottest, sluttiest girls on the planet when they've tried to take my clothes off, but if you said you wanted to make use of those condoms Trish left you, I wouldn't think twice about it." He said, voice quiet but honest. I was frozen.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to say that I think I'm in love with you, Ally. Since I was fourteen, and you were thirteen. Maybe even before that. You are the only girl I have ever wanted to kiss, or do anything else with." He said softly, looking down. I could tell I was hurting him with my silence, but there was nothing I could say. I was frozen, unable to speak or move. Finally he sighed loudly, looked up, and winced.

"I'm just gonna go into my room." He said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaving my bedroom. I still couldn't move.

Finally, I managed to comprehend what had happened. And I realised that I loved him too. No matter how much I tried to deny it, Austin and I had always been more than just friends. And now I finally realised it, I couldn't let him get away. I ran out of my room, across the hall, and flung open the door to the guest room. Austin was stood there, dressed in only a pair of black boxers, probably about to get into bed. I hesitated momentarily, shocked by the sight of him. Maybe I would have been more prepared if I paid more attention to the tabloids, but Austin was definitely buff. I didn't think about that, however, as I ran over to him, flung my arms around him, and kissed him hard.

I let all the bottled up emotions that had accumulated over the years pour out into that one kiss. I felt his arms go around me as he began to kiss back, pushing me backwards so we fell onto his bed, him on top. I groaned at the feeling and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back a little and looked at me questioningly. I grinned.

"I think I love you too." I whispered, and he kissed me again.

Eventually I realised that Austin was naked but for a pair of boxers, and felt myself blushing furiously as I pulled away from him and fixed my clothes.

"Erm…I think I should go to bed now. Before we get carried away." I whispered. He smiled, kissing me again. He lingered a little longer than he should have, and I pulled away, glaring at him in false anger.

"Sorry. But I've been waiting four years to do that." He said, grinning like a little boy. I smiled, kissing him quickly, before getting up and saying goodnight.

"Oh, trust me, I'll have a very good night." He said, and I laughed.

"So will I…" I replied.

I fell asleep smiling that night, and I had a very good dream. A dream I will not share with you, but I will give you a hint. It involved using Trish's present…

I knew things would be hard once Austin left to go back to Hollywood. Maybe we would find a way to make it work. And maybe our relationship would fall apart. But one thing was for sure. This was a reunion that I would never forget.

**Please review! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
